Jusqu'au matin
by Aelorian
Summary: Avant d'être un sombre pirate de légende, avant d'être Hook, Killian Jones avait lui aussi, bien sûr, été un enfant… mais un enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir. [Spoilers saison 2]
1. La deuxième étoile à droite

**_AN _:** Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! Je vous présente ma première fic sur OUAT faite quasi sur un coup de tête… et je sais que je ne fais pas dans l'original avec un tel sujet… mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira ! :) Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où j'écrirai l'histoire, mais si c'est jusqu'au bout, il risque d'il y avoir de la romance (KillianxEmma) donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, je préviens déjà, mais en attendant cela restera assez « canon » (avec Milah, entre autres)… mais d'ici-là, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

_**Disclaimer :** _rien ne m'appartient, c'est évident ! Que ce soit tout ce qui concerne OUAT ou les allusions possibles à l'univers de J.M. Barrie et ses adaptations.

* * *

.

_**Jusqu'au matin**_

**Chapitre 1 : La deuxième étoile à droite**

.

* * *

Avant même qu'il ne soit né, avant même encore qu'il ne se niche dans son ventre, Maman dessinait déjà son esquisse. Durant ses rêves, les baisers qu'elle échangeait avec son amant, les sourires qui apparaissaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle lui donnait des boucles blondes comme sa mère à elle, puis se ravisait pour la tignasse rousse et épaisse d'un frère disparu; hésitait à creuser ses joues de fossettes, ou les rendre hautes et fières; elle ne doutait bien sûr pas de lui léguer un dos fort et des jambes robustes, mais elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose de _plus_.

Maman elle-même était née avec tout ce qu'un enfant peut attendre de ses parents : santé, amour et sagesse… mais elle avait reçu un cadeau tombé du ciel, cadeau tellement jalousé par son entourage qu'elle le gardait secret, comme une histoire que seule elle connaissait : la magie. Ce cadeau coûtait cher en ces temps présents, où l'on préférait vous brûler par peur que vous admirer comme autrefois, mais elle ne le vit jamais autrement que comme un cadeau, jamais comme une malédiction, car la magie rendait tout ce que le monde avait de beau encore plus magnifique. Alors quand il vint enfin se loger en elle, elle lui donna _plus_ : des pieds légers, légers comme une plume indécise, et un cœur qui battait aussi bien de sang que de magie, enfouie, secrète, mais bien là. Papa, qui avait été un peu mis de côté, lui donna ses cheveux noirs sans le faire exprès, et parce que personne n'avait pensé à ses yeux et que les enfants aiment garder des souvenirs de ceux qu'ils aiment le plus, le petit qui ne s'appelait pas encore Killian partagea les yeux de Maman, puis en grandissant, il y ajouta des étoiles.

.

Il aimait les étoiles presqu'autant qu'il aimait Maman, et il l'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup. Plus que Papa, qui avec le temps devint juste un père, parti souvent et revenu quelques fois. Les seuls moments où il reprenait son titre était quand il l'emmenait au bord de l'eau. Que ce soit sur la plage, en haut d'une falaise, ou simplement au bord d'un lac. La plupart de ses plus vieux souvenirs ne concernaient que Maman et ses caresses pleines d'amour, mais il y en avait un concernant son père que Killian gardait dans un coin de sa tête bien remplie : son expression ahurie, lui d'habitude si sérieux et adulte, quand en repêchant Killian tombé à l'eau, il l'avait retrouvé non pas terrifié et suffoqué mais hilare et les yeux encore plus étoilés.

Ce jour-là, Papa trouva le seul point qui le reliait à son étrange fils, en plus de ses cheveux : son amour pour les eaux. Alors il l'emmena sur un bateau, et Killian se serait envolé de bonheur si sa mère ne l'avait pas retenu avec ses baisers et ses mains douces.

.

Papa devint juste un père et les sorties en bateau se firent rares, presque un rêve, mais Maman restait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Killian restait lui aussi, pour elle, et s'amusait à tester ses pieds légers sur l'eau, sous les étoiles, faisant des bonds qui le suspendaient dans les airs plus longtemps que les autres enfants, le temps d'un battement de cil. Et quand les autres enfants ne jouaient plus avec lui car leurs parents le leur interdisaient, regardant Maman avec des yeux sombres, ce battement se transformait en deux. Puis en trois lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison et l'y trouvait pâle. Car elle lui donnait sa magie tellement naturellement qu'il avait fini par en vouloir autant que ses caresses, ses histoires et ses fredonnements. Elle en perdait peu à peu ses couleurs alors que lui rayonnait et devenait léger, léger. Mais elle lui donnait tout, absolument tout, pour l'empêcher de s'envoler les jours de grand vent.

Elle lui donna tant et si bien que quand les adultes aux regards sombres à peine éclairés par les torches vinrent la chercher au cœur de la nuit, elle resta clouée au sol. Le père qui avait réapparu quelques jours avant pris Killian dans ses bras, sans faire un bruit et sans le regarder, lui dit qu'ils devaient prendre la mer et que Maman les rejoindrait très vite. Il s'était rendormi en serrant le médaillon autour de son cou qu'elle lui avait offert à sa naissance, la voyant lui sourire comme toujours, heureux de bientôt voguer à nouveau sur les flots, sous les étoiles, avec eux.

.

Mais elle ne revint pas dans les heures qui suivirent, ni les jours, et quelque chose d'horrible se dessina sur le visage du père, quelque chose que Killian ne comprenait pas et qui tenta de le contaminer, mais qu'il repoussa en criant : la peur. Le père ne ressembla bientôt plus à un père, mais à l'un de ces adultes au regard sombre quand il le déposa à bout de bras sur le pont d'un grand navire que Killian effleurait à peine de ses pieds. Il n'y avait plus que des adultes tout autour de lui, lourds et le regard braqué vers le bas, même en hissant la grand-voile.

On ne voyait plus le rivage depuis longtemps, et Maman n'était toujours pas là. Killian l'attendait sur le pont, comme toujours. Il était assis sur le bastingage, les pieds se balançant au-dessus des flots irisés par la lumière de la pleine lune, les yeux rivés vers les cieux, patient. Les étoiles l'apaisaient, particulièrement fascinantes cette nuit-là, hypnotisantes mêmes.

« Maman, maman, maman… » chantonnait-il en rythme avec les balancements de ses jambes.

Puis son regard se fixa sur une autre sublime étoile, un repère dans l'océan, et c'est là qu'il la découvrit : cachée sur la droite à première vue des regards sombres, de plus en plus brillante à chaque seconde qui passait sans en détourner les yeux. La plus belle de toutes.

Elle était si lumineuse qu'en comparaison les ombres qui baignaient le pont en devenaient d'autant plus oppressantes, menaçantes, et Killian frissonna quand elles lui rappelèrent le regard des adultes. Il les voyait partout, de plus en plus proches, et une peur panique saisit son petit cœur. Il allait disparaitre, lui aussi, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

« Maman-maman-… » continuait-t-il à psalmodier, plus pressement, en grimpant dans les haubans, puis le long du mat, jusqu'à en atteindre le sommet, pour se rapprocher de l'étoile. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se tendit, doigts vers les cieux, pour essayer de l'atteindre, mais quelque chose le retenait. « Maman-maman-ma- »

Il se tut. Maman n'était plus ici.

Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses histoires,… elles ne pouvaient plus le retenir. Il n'y avait plus que la deuxième étoile à droite.

Killian inspira à pleins poumons l'air marin, plus violemment que le premier souffle d'un nouveau-né, et s'envola.

* * *

.

* * *

**_AN_ :** A suivre… si vous le voulez ;)


	2. Le premier matin

_AN _: Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et pardon pour l'attente non proportionnelle à la longueur du deuxième… J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ! :)

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

* * *

.

_**Jusqu'au matin**_

**Chapitre 2 : Le premier matin**

.

* * *

C'était une bien curieuse sensation, voler. C'était comme retenir son souffle après avoir pris la plus grande inspiration du monde, pour remplir le corps tout entier d'air. Il en avait même un peu le tournis, comme après avoir gardé sa tête le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas la même sensation que de nager, même si la couleur des cieux la nuit jumelait celle des flots, les étoiles remplaçant les reflets de la lune sur le dos des vagues.

Voler, c'était être vide et ivre à la fois, grisant, irréel… même si Killian n'avait jamais été ivre de manière traditionnelle. Et il riait, riait, tout son provenant de sa bouche emporté par le vent et noyé dans les nuages qu'il transperçait de part en part, guidé par son instinct qui lui indiquait la voie comme s'il était un oiseau migrateur, connaissant le chemin sans l'avoir emprunté auparavant. Et à chaque fois qu'il inspirait, son étoile se rapprochait un peu plus. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il avait hâte d'être dans ses bras.

A cet instant précis, il ne remarqua pas que l'air sous lui se transformait en l'océan auquel il ressemblait tant, seulement que les contours de l'étoile se précisaient, précipitant d'autant plus sa hâte d'être à la maison, choyé, aimé… Avec elle.

« Maman… ! » murmura-t-il avec toute l'adoration que son petit corps pouvait contenir.

.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à tomber. Comme un caillou que l'on envoie le plus loin possible. Comme une étoile filante particulièrement pressée. Le vide en lui laissait place à des souvenirs qui semblaient si lointains et pourtant étaient si proches. Des visages formés d'ombres, quelqu'un qui le déposait quelque part, et surtout… Une Mère qui ne savait pas voler.

Le cœur de Killian fit un bond phénoménal et il acheva sa chute, amortit dans une masse étendue, fraîche, et qui l'engloba de toutes parts. Il était vissé au sol par le poids de ce souvenir, sa respiration soudain coupée alors que son cœur battait la chamade comme un oisillon affolé.

Il essaya de se relever mais ne put que dégager son visage, juste assez pour inspirer de toutes ses forces –et crier-.

.

Il resta là une éternité, à peine capable de bouger, un poids immense dans la poitrine l'empêchant de se relever. Il pleura dans ce qu'il reconnut être du sable, seulement en partie à cause des grains qui lui rentraient dans les yeux et le faisaient éternuer.

Maman n'était pas là. Maman ne viendrait pas. Malgré qu'il crie, appelle, pleure, les ombres l'avaient emportée, et l'étoile n'était pas elle.

Il resta là une deuxième éternité. A mesure qu'elle s'écoulait, le souvenir du visage de Maman se faisait plus imprécis; le poids dans sa poitrine l'oppressait un peu moins… et il sentait le sable entre ses doigts. Il l'empoignait, les yeux fermés, le sentant filer entre ses phalanges, fin et léger, presque comme l'air dans lequel il avait volé…

Volé. Killian releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il était entouré d'ombres mais elles n'avaient rien de menaçant. Plus il les regardait, plus elles se précisaient et piquaient sa curiosité. Alors seulement il sembla retrouver l'usage de ses oreilles, ou bien seulement prêta-t-il enfin attention aux sons alentours, car il entendit le froissement satiné des vagues qui allaient et venaient sur le rivage, derrière-lui. La mer était là, et son cœur ne battit plus d'effroi, mais de joie. La mer, il la connaissait.

Il devint assez léger pour pouvoir se tourner sur le dos et lever la tête. Il eut à nouveau le souffle coupé, mais pour une autre raison : l'émerveillement.

L'eau s'étendait à perte de vue, et loin à l'horizon il voyait le soleil se lever, perdu parmi les flots et les cieux, les premiers caressés de toutes parts par ses rayons, les derniers parés d'une infinité d'étoiles comme si des galaxies entières s'étaient réunies rien que pour le saluer. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et il pourrait les toucher du bout des doigts.

Il entendait la houle, et sentit le vent marin lui caresser le visage, passer dans ses cheveux noirs comme des doigts affectueux. Il laissa sa tête retomber, enveloppé par le sable non plus frais mais agréablement tiède, ni irritant mais souple comme du coton, et son regard se perdit dans les étoiles un instant, avant qu'elles ne s'effacent petit à petit par politesse pour laisser la place au matin, qui peignit le ciel de tons rosés et dorés. Quelques nuages pointèrent timidement le bout de leur nez et se parèrent de violet et de bleu.

Killian se sentait léger à nouveau et sourit de toutes ses dents. Un chant d'oiseau qu'il n'avait jamais entendu se fit remarquer, d'une mélodie sans pareille, puis fut rejointe par d'autres, tous uniques et surprenant, pour former un même hymne au matin. Et pourtant ce chant semblait incomplet…

Killian rit subitement, du fond de son ventre, avec l'abandon que seuls les enfants peuvent offrir et tout se compléta. Pour la première fois, le soleil, qui avait été jadis si hésitant, acheva de se lever sur le pays de Nulle-Part.

* * *

.

* * *

_AN_ : Qui veut partir à l'aventure ?^^


End file.
